


Interlude

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Winston [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: making it official...





	Interlude

You were working at the front desk of the continental when Charon approached you. "You are needed in the managers office. I will take over your duties here." You looked at him dumbfounded. Was something wrong? It had been 4 days since your "encounter" with the charismatic manager. Did he regret his decision already? "Perhaps it is better to hear what he has to say before drawing any conclusions." Charon cocked his head the way you had grown so familiar with these last few months. Apparently the tall concierge could read you like a book but then again, his people skills were exactly what made him such an excellent workforce. You nodded with a weak smile and started the long walk to the managers office. Charon was right. No need to panic. Yet. You stood in front of the office door trying to still your nerves. All of a sudden the door opened and there he was. "You ve been standing here for exactly 3 minutes and 24 seconds. Surely, you haven't lost your fiery spirit." Was he playing with you? Well, two could play this game, you thought. You might be nervous whenever you were near him but you weren't some foolish little schoolgirl. You walked inside, brushing past him. "You wished to see me, sir?" Straightening your jacket, you met his eyes and tried to remain professional. "I request your presence tonight. Be ready at 20h." You arched an eyebrow. "In what capacity?" What on earth could he need? There were no meetings sheduled nor were there any vips expected. He let his eyes wander over your form and clasped his hands in front of him after having taken a seat behind his desk. How he loved to see you blush. Especially since it came so easy to him to have this effect on you. "Sir?" You hesitated once more. Damn that man. You normally took such pride in being assertive and hands on. It's why you got this job in the first place. He eased back into his chair and beckoned you over. You took several steps towards him but remained out of arms reach. He had been very clear that during working hours, there would be no special treatment. The grandfathers clock chimed 6. A smile broke out over his face and he patted his knee. "You are off duty, my dear." Now this was an...interesting turn of events. You unbuttoned your jacket and sat down on his lap. Being this close again was sending your senses in overdrive. He was such an overpowering presence, yet not intimidating at all. "Will it be like this?" \- "Like what?" He hummed in your ear. "Will you be ordering me to do things, as if I were a child?" He gently blew below your ear while his hand gently massaged your knee. "You misunderstand. I want to take care of you, not because you are incapable of doing it yourself, but because you are important. I want you to need me as much as I want you. Can you live with that?" Your breath hitched and finally you dared to look him in the eye. "Mutual respect, trust and loyalty?" You asked. "That goes without saying." His hand had left your knee, and he had stopped playing with your hair, giving you the chance to decide what you wanted. "I'm yours," You smiled. He reached over to a small box sitting on his desk and placed it in your hand. "If you accept this, everyone will know you belong with me. If you are ready for that, and all it encompasses, I want you to wear this." You opened the little jewelry box and found a beautiful silver bracelet inside. It had a small charm shaped like a locket and when you turned it over in your hands you could see the engraving on the back. It said amethyst. His fingers reached for the bracelet. "This will be our safeword. You understand what this means?" And you did. The word that would invoke an absolute veto whenever something happened within the relationship either of you didnnt like. You let your fingers slide over the beautifully intricate bracelet. "What about yours?" He opened up a second box similar to the first. It contained a heavier version of the same bracelet with a small amethyst charm and your initial. It felt heavy in your hands but not unpleasant at all. The weight seemed appropriate somehow. After all, this was not a decision to be made lightly. "Unbotton you cuff," you murmured. When you clasped the bracelet shut on his wrist, it made a satisfying click. Tilting your head to the side, you lifted his hand to your lips. At the last moment, you flipped it and pressed a light kiss on the inside of his wrist, making eyecontact from beneath your dark lashes. A wicked thought occured to you and flickered behind your eyes. Very slowly your tongue started to trace the vein right below the bracelet. His eyes showed surprise at first, then a flicker of something darker before being replaced by a satisfied smile. He looked like a big cat who had just feasted on a particularly juicy piece of gazelle, knowing there would still be plenty enough for dessert. "Mark me," you silently ordered. Not asking... ordering. The decision had been made, long before this moment. Mark me, I'm yours as much as you are mine. "With pleasure." You expected him to reach for the bracelet and were completely caught of guard when he grasped your chin and pulled you in close. It was almost as if he wanted to breathe you in, draw the oxygen out of your lungs to fuel his own body. "Why must you always have this effect on me?" You blinked. Did you hear him correctly? Still confused, you barely registered him moving closer. But his lips on yours left you shaking like a palm tree caught in a hurricane. And then everything stopped moving... the eye of the storm. All you could hear, feel and breathe was him. However long it lasted, you enjoyed every nanosecond of it but were left starved when he pulled away. The click of the second clasp woke you from your stupor. As you looked down, you could see his fingers tracing your new bracelet gracing your slender wrist. "You said everyone will know now. Does this mean there have been precedents?" You wondered. It was just a simple question but you were curious. His chuckle washed over you. What was so funny? And then it hit you. "I'm not jealous or anything but I just don't understand how anyone would immediately know. Is it a protocol or something I wasn't told about?" Unconsciously you had wrapped your fingers around his while his other hand had resumed its previous place on your hipbone, gently rubbing circles there. "There has never been an exception to the rules of this house nor a need to develop a protocol for this situation. But surely you know that staff are not allowed to wear jewelry during office hours. Therefore, your privilege to wear this bracelet would have been specifically granted by the manager, meaning me. What other good reason could there be other than that you were wearing a gift of mine?" That actually made perfect sense. Surely you could have to this conclusion by yourself as soon as you were away from him and were once again in full possession of your faculties. It pissed you off a bit. While clearing your throat, you gracefully stood up from his lap and took a seat on the edge of the desk. Now you had a bit more space to regain your composure, not to mention it put you in a position higher than his own. He was confused that you had withdrawn but didnt comment or pursue. Now you were going to play the upper hand. "You are very adept at throwing me off guard and seducing me. And we both know it. As much as I like being with you and enjoy how you affect me, it frustrates me that you can reduce me to a shy little girl with so much as a smirk or even a mere look. I am a grown woman and I need to feel like that as well. So, sometimes I will feel the need to assert myself." You had made it to the end of your speech without a hitch or a blush and were particularly pleased with yourself. "And here I thought you disliked kissing me," he teased. You both chuckled at that. "Oh no, Winston," here his eyebrow quirked when you used his first name. "I very much enjoy your lips." You crossed your legs, still sitting on his desk, while looking down at him at a slight angle. "And I must confess I have wondered what kind of a kisser you would be." Your eyes involuntarily moved to his lips again and you felt the pull of the huricane again. "But, then again... A lady doesn t kiss and tell." You winked. You actually winked at him. You couldn t believe what you had just done. What if he didnt like this little power reversal? Like a cat, lazily stretching in the sun, a smile crept over his face. He quickly grasped your right leg and uncrossed it purposefully, moving it over to this left thigh while his right hand slowly crept up your left calf. In only a second, he had regained control. You were left sitting on his desk, legs opened and held at either side by his teasing hands and even though he was sitting on his chair with you towering above him, the sight of him between your knees made you grateful you were already sitting down. "My dear, you play the game as if there could ever be a single winner. But here, between you and I, there will never be any losers." All the while, he was massaging your calfs, working up to your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge of his desk. His face was nearly flush to your chest when he looked up. "This was never a game. You were never a prize. But I confess having dreamt of conquering you. Pleasuring you. Catering to your every need. I told you before, I want you. And in answer to your previous question:" He slowly stood up, pulling you even closer, "in every capacity." With those words, he sealed the mutual agreement not only by exchanging bracelets but by a kiss unlike any others. He gave as much as he took and in kissing him you soon learned that this man, this gentleman was even more than you had ever dared to dream.


End file.
